Various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices for facsimile machines, video printers, and the like. For example, a known thermal head includes a substrate, a heat-generating portion disposed on the substrate, an electrode disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the heat-generating portion, a driver IC disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the electrode, and a covering member covering the driver IC (see, for example, PTL 1)